


Reckless

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Drabble, Episode: s11e13 Love Hurts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought, fully, and with all my heart, that Sam was going to kiss Dean. I was sooooooooo disappointed when he didn't.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> I thought, fully, and with all my heart, that Sam was going to kiss Dean. I was sooooooooo disappointed when he didn't.

Dean is so stupidly impulsive sometimes. Kissing Melissa is just the kind of idiotic thing he gets called a hero for – the kind of thing Sam wants to wring his neck for. There's a momentary desire to kiss Dean, see how he likes it when Sam's being the reckless one. The idea fizzles because he knows Dean would do something dumb and get himself hurt. 

Still, the idea doesn't leave him, and he debates it again later, before Dean beats him at roshambo. 

He lets Dean have his moment. Looks like he'll just have to be the sensible one again.


End file.
